Izzy Sparks
Category:Characters Izzy Sparks is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. He first appeared with the Grim Ripper as one of two unlockable characters in Guitar Hero, and has appeared as a regular starting character in each game in the series since. He is known for his large hair, flamboyant style, wild attitude and outrageous costumes.He is inspired by Vince Neil and Nikki Sixx (respectively, Mötley Crüe's vocalist and bassist), C.C. DeVille (Poison's guitarist), Vinnie Vincent (KISS and Vinnie Vincent Invasion's guitarist), Howard Leese (Heart), Izzy Stradlin (Guns n' Roses' rhythm gutarist),Iggy Pop(the Stooges), SPIKE (Quirboys) Tyla (Dogs d'amour), Mike Monro (Hanoi Rocks) and other 80s hard rock icons. He was named after Izzy Maxwell of the Sound Mixing Department at Harmonix, the developer of Guitar hero I, II, and Encore: Rocks the 80s. Biography *''A wild man on and off the stage, Izzy is famous for his guitar playing and infamous for his hard partying ways. The press can't get enough of this bad boy, who never leaves a crowd unhappy or a hotel room un-trashed.'' - Guitar Hero in-game bio *''Izzy is known for his wild hair, wilder outfits, and even wilder parties - and of course for his crankin' guitar. He says he needs to customize his guitars to accommodate his ultra fast technique. Changing bands like other people change shoes, Izzy has played for dozens of bands including Arsenic, Gold Rush, Medusa's Hair, and Gang of Two. Press and fans alike can't get enough of his bad-boy antics and monster chops. Izzy named his last album "Banned in Seven States", which was true - three states ago. Though most venues cite his unruly stage presence as reason to keep him out, Izzy claims that he gets barred because his guitar "makes girls think impure thoughts." He recently customized his amps to match his outfits. Says friend and band mate Jax Hummer, "you have to be damn good to get away with that kind of behavior." Guitar Hero manual bio *''A real crowd pleaser, Izzy thrills all with his energetic onstage showmanship while delighting the media with his offstage debauchery, Izzy's fan base is even bigger than his hair.'' - Guitar Hero II in-game bio *''Media darling and pop culture icon, Izzy Sparks is living the rock and roll dream and every mother's nightmare. With his love of legato and leopard skin, Izzy brings metal to the mainstream masses.'' - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio *''Daughters, lock up your mothers... Sunset has not fallen upon the Strip! Izzy returns with the flair and the hair, and isn't stopping until your ears bleed pure rock. Glam never tasted so good.'' - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock and Guitar Hero World Tour in-game bio Outfits Guitar Hero He is dressed in leather and spandex,with platform boots,makeup,and a skull shaped codpiece. Guitar Hero 2 Almost the same outfit, but with linebacker makeup (like that worn by Nikki Sixx in the 80s), and is now yellow and black. The unlockable top hat outfit is when he is wearing zebra print pants, white boots, a black leather open vest and a white top hat. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s Izzy wears a jaguar-print headband, a pink sleeveless shirt with a neckerchief, tight black leather pants and boots. Guitar Hero III In his default look (The Rockstar) he wears a leopard print spandex jumpsuit, big hair, makeup, yellow boots, and various scarfes tied around his legs. His alternative look (The Peacock) features Izzy in a spandex umpsuit, large feathers on one shoulder, and more chunky, peiced hair. Very over-the-top. Guitar Hero World Tour In his template look Izzy has linebacker makeup, black and white striped pants, and a red shirt made from different scraps of leather, spandex, and feathers. His hair is a deeper blonde than usual, and not quite as big. Trivia * According to one of Casey Lynch's outfit descriptions in Guitar Hero Aerosmith, she and Izzy Sparks are good friends. * He has a resemblence to Bret Michaels many people seem to call him that.